


In A Manner of Speaking

by Kim Gasper (mickeym)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-20
Updated: 1997-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/Kim%20Gasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Blair and phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Manner of Speaking

(phone ringing)

"Ellison."

"Hey, Jim. How's it going?"

"Hey, Chief. Just thinkin' about you."

"Yeah, I bet you were, man." (snicker)

"Seriously. What's up? You gonna be late again?"

"Well, yeah...a little. As for what's up--Me!"

.......

"Jim?"

"Blair...what are you talking about?"

"Sex, man! *I'm* up!"

"Chief...this is kind of weird."

"It could be fun, if you'd play along."

.......

"Jim...c'mon, man. It's not like anyone can hear. You're at home, I'm in my office--no one's around."

"I don't know, Blair."

"Please? C'mon...listen--" (rustle)(snap)(zip)

"*What* are you doing?"

"What's it sound like? Ahh...much better."

"Blair...did you just--?"

"I've got my cock in my hand, Jim. I'm stroking it up and down slowly..." (breathy sounds)

........

"I want you to stroke yours, too, Baby. Come on, Jim...do it for me. Stroke your cock and come for me..."

"Ah, God...Chief..." (rustle)(zip)(rustle) "Oh, yeah."

"Got it, big guy?"

"Oh, Yeah!"

"Okay...with me...stroke, up...down...again...now, circle the head with your thumb...ahhh..." (soft groan)

"Blair...(louder groan)..."

"Ooh...you were ready, weren't you, Babe? Come on, Jim...stroke it for me...I'm there, holding on to you...taking my finger, and stroking your ass..."

"Yessss...." (hiss of breath)

"I'm licking your cock now, Jim...up and down the shaft--" (wet noises)

(rubbing noises)

"Taking you in my mouth...swirling my tongue around the head..."

(louder wet noises)

(faster rubbing noises)(moan)

"Like that, baby? Gonna get off for me?"

"Oh, yeah..." (sigh)(groan)

"I'm suckin' you in, man...takin' you all the way in..." (rubbing noises)

(sob)(rubbing noises)(pant)

"I'm sucking on my finger now, and pushing it inside you...feel it? Feel it going in, moving around...thrusting in to you...?"

"Oh, God, Chief..." (moan)(sigh)

"Thrusting faster...you want my cock, don't you, Jim? Want to feel my cock fucking your ass..."

(pant)(groan)

(moan)(gasp)(pant)

"Blair..." (hoarse voice)(moan)(louder moan)

(moan)(sob)

(sob)(pant)(gasp)

"That's it baby...push against me...harder now...I've got my cock inside you...Oh, God, Jim...it feels so good!" (loud groan)(gasp of air)

(sob)(groan)

"Oh..."

"Oh, yeah...fuck me, Chief...fuck me...Harder..."

"Come for me, Jim. I'm going to come...it's all for you...I'm gonna come i-inside y-you..." (gasp)(groan) "Faster, Jim...do it faster! I'm fucking you, pumping you...come on, baby...*Come on*! O-O-o-hhh!" (shout)

......

......

(shout)

"Oh, God..." (breathy moan)

......

"Jim?"

"Yeah, Chief?" (weak voice)

"You okay?"

"I think so."

"That was very...intense."

"Yes. It was. Uh, Blair?"

"Yeah?"

"When were you going to be home?"

(click)

 

~finis~

 


End file.
